gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam
The ZGMF-X12A (RGX-00) Testament is a Mobile Suit developed by the ZAFT and later stolen by the Earth Alliance. It appears in the manga series Gundam SEED Destiny Astray and is piloted by Ash Gray and later by professional MS pilot, Kaite Madigan. Technology & Combat Characteristics A ZGMF-X Gundam unit created by ZAFT in CE 71, the Testament is designed for researching the EA's Striker Packs and thus has the ability to use them, but it is never fielded in combat as it is stolen by Earth Alliance from GENESIS Alpha while ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam is away on a mission. It is later used by a special intelligence unit within the EA and given the model number, RGX-00. EA equips it with the Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader and Variable Phase Shift armor, and developed for it the "Trikeros Kai" offensive shield system as well as the Divine Striker. Due to its origin, it has Neutron Jammer Canceller and is powered by a nuclear reactor. The Testament bears a resemblance to the ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame, as the latter is built from spare parts of the former found in GENESIS Alpha by Junk Guild technician Lowe Guele. The Testament's fixed armaments consist only of 2 waist-mounted beam sabers, 2 chest-mounted CIWS guns, and a pair of Mirage Colloid Virus Spreaders, derived from those of the NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto, which allow the Testament to infect the computers of nearby mobile suits with a virus and hijacks them. It is mainly used to erase away Testament's presence from other MS's sensors, rendering it "invisible", or to create images of Testament on the infected MS's sensors to confuse the enemy. This system is located in the two large horns on the Testament's head. In addition, the Testament can use the Trikeros Kai, a large shield which wraps around the right arm and mounts five claws, a beam gun, a retractable sword blade, and stores a pair of beam pistols. The Testament can also be equipped with the AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker, a Striker Pack with better flight capabilities than the Aile Striker, and is also capable of forming a giant grappling claw. Due to the VPS, Testament would turn from grey to white (mainly) during activation, but during close combat, it would turn from white to red. Armaments ;*75mm "Igelstellung" CIWS :The Testament has two chest-mounted "Igelstellung" CIWS guns, which are mainly used to shoot down incoming missiles or close enemy units. ;*Beam Saber :The Testament is armed with two beam sabers which are mounted on the waist. ;*Beam Pistol :A pair of specialized beam pistols used to shoot down enemy mobile suits. It is stored in the "Trikeros Kai" when not in use. ;*Beam Gun/Revolver with bayonet :A composite weapon used by mobile suits piloted by professional MS pilot, Kaite Madigan. It is a customised pistol that can switch between firing beam or solid rounds and is equipped with a bayonet for close combat. It is stored in the "Trikeros Kai" when not in use and replaces one of the beam pistol. ;*"Trikeros Kai" Offensive shield System :An enhanced version of GAT-X207 Blitz's "Trikeros" system developed by the EA, it wraps around the right arm and mounts five claws, a beam gun, and a retractable sword blade. It can also be used as a shield and the sides can unfold to provide more protection. It has anti-beam coating and is also equipped with VPS armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :As with the other four ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced by ZAFT in CE 71, the Testament is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes, but all these must be programmed beforehand. In Testament's case, its color change from white to red during close combat. The Testament is originally equipped with Phase Shift Armor with white being its activated color. After EA obtained VPS technology from the stolen ZAFT Gundams, the Testament is modified accordingly. ;*Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader :A system installed on the Testament Gundam after it was stolen by the Earth Alliance. It is an improved version of the one used on NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto and allows Testament to infect quantum computers (which is also used in MS) with a virus and hijack them without being affected by N-Jammer. ;*AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker :A Striker Pack which serves as a high-mobility flight system similar to the Aile Striker but with improved performances, and is capable of forming a giant grappling claw. It is also equipped with VPS armor. ;*Operating System :Since the Testament uses the same cockpit interface as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, the unit may have used the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. History Testament's first known appearance comes during the "Break the World" terrorist attack, during which its masked pilot Ash Gray (a former ZAFT pilot who pilots the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate, but is captured and brainwashed by EA) interferes in the attempts of the Junk Guild, Serpent Tail, Rondo Mina Sahaku, and Astray Out Frame pilot Jess Rabble to push the remains of Junius Seven off course using GENESIS Alpha. Ash severely cripples Out Frame and damages the MBF-P01-Re2 Astray Gold Frame Amatu, but is driven off by a beam blast from ReHOME. Out Frame is then rebuilt as the ZGMF-X12D Out Frame D, which is largely identical to Testament aside from the head, chest, and lack of VPS armor. Piloted by professional MS pilot, Kaite Madigan and co-piloted by Jess, Out Frame D defeats Testament, and Ash commits suicide by opening the cockpit hatch with his helmet removed, exposing himself to the vacuum of space. Afterward, Kaite adds Testament to his collection of mobile suits, equipping it with his beam gun/revolver and modifying the VPS to include his personal white cross emblem. Variants *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X01 (RGX-00+AQM/E-X01) Aile Testament *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X02 (RGX-00+AQM/E-X02) Sword Testament *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 (RGX-00+AQM/E-X05) Divine Testament Picture Gallery zgmf-x12a-long.jpg|Long-Range colors Zgmf-x12a+aqme-x01.jpg|ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X01 Aile Testament Zgmf-x12a+aqme-x02.jpg|ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X02 Sword Testament Zgmf-x12a-aqme-x05.jpg|ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament Zgmf-x12a-aqme-x05-kaite.jpg|Divine Testament (Kaite Madigan colors) zgmf-x12a+aqme-x05-long.jpg|Divine Testament Gundam (Long-Range Colors) Testament Attack Mode.jpg Testament flight mode.jpg zgmf-x12a-weapons.jpg|Testament Gundam's weapons References ZGMF-X12A - Testament Gundam.jpg|ZGMF-X12A Testament - Detail/Design Testament Gundam-Data Page.jpg l_testament_gundam1.jpg l_testament_gundam2.jpg l_testament_gundam3.jpg l_testament_gundam4.jpg Notes & Trivia *Testament's head crest displays the text "X-12A DODICI", which means "Twelve" in Italian and is a reference to its model number, and the letter "A", referring to its nuclear power plant. *Despite having the same name, the "Trikeros Kai" used by Gold Frame Amatsu and Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom are totally different from the one used by Testament. It is likely that both weapons have the same name as they are based on Blitz's "Trikeros". *As ZAFT produced mobile suits do not use the "Igelstellung" CIWS, this is most likely another modification to the Testament by EA. External links *ZGMF-X12A Testament on MAHQ *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X01 Aile Testament on MAHQ *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X02 Sword Testament on MAHQ *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament on MAHQ